Christmas Crush Swap!
by Cakedecorator
Summary: Marinette decides to patrol Paris as Ladybug to spread joy and keep Hawkmoth at bay. But when her parents find her missing and call in search parties, a worried-sick Adrien transforms into Cat Noir to try and find his beloved on Christmas Eve! But the saying goes "love is blind," and a Santa winds up on the receiving end of this... Rated T, Reverse Crush Christmas Special AU.


**Happy Holidays to all my fellow Miraculers! Here's the classic Reverse Crush AU for the Christmas special!**

 **This is how the whole plot's going to go down: after helping her folks out in the bakery, Marinette decides to go out on patrol on Christmas Eve as Ladybug to help spread cheer and keep everyone positive (not just because she** ** _wants_** **to, but keep Hawkmoth at bay)! But she forgets to bring her phone with her, so when her parents find her missing and word about this reaches Adrien, he transforms into Cat Noir to try and find his darling on Christmas Eve. And for those of you who have seen the Christmas special (which I'm almost certain is all of us by now), I'm sure you know what happens.  
**

 **And yes, all the songs are included to the best of my ability, but considering the situation is the Reverse Crush, the lyrics for "Cat in the Night" and "The Boy That I Secretly Love" are going to be changed up accordingly. Okay?**

 **Now... *Jingle bells are ringing* Let's get the _snow_ on the road! *Rimshot!* How was that?... ****Sorry, that was probably pretty bad.**

* * *

 _"Merry Christmas to all!"_

It was Christmas Eve in Paris, with a nice, fresh coat of snow on the ground. Everyone was wearing their winter gear and decorating for the holidays. Outside the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, Marinette was outside with Alya and Manon.

Marinette opened the door to the shop and she brought Alya and Manon inside. The bakery had set up a pair of standees of Ladybug and Cat Noir wearing santa hats. The setup had Cat Noir holding a donation box for a charity to give presents to kids around France.

Alya took out a few coins and put them in the box while Marinette spoke to her folks.

 _"Mom and dad, I'll help you in the bakery, to hand out Christmas logs to all my friends, you see!"_ Marinette sang as her mother handed her a box with a yule log in it.

 _"Merry Christmas, Alya and your family!"_ Marinette sang as she dropped the box. Alya grabbed it before it landed on the floor.

 _"Thanks, my BFF! Same to you three!"_ Alya said as she gently poked Marinette in the forehead before waving at Tom and Sabine.

The next group came in: classmate Alix Kubdel and her dad.

 _"Alix and her dad, Merry Christmas to you!"_ Marinette sang as she handed Mr. Kubdel a yule log.

 _"Tom, Sabine, Marinette, happy holidays too!"_ Mr. Kubdel sang while placing a few coins in the donation box.

The next ones in were best friends - and possible couple - Rose Lavilliant and Juleka Couffaine.

 _"Rose and Juleka! Gifts for you? You bet!"_ Marinette sang as she handed each of them a box with a log in it.

 _"Merry Christmas to you!"_ Rose sang.

 _"Merry Christmas, Marinette."_ Juleka sang, albeit a little more subdued.

She also winked at Marinette, hinting that she was also wishing her "Merry Christmas" on behalf of her older brother, Luka, whom had taken quite a shine to Marinette himself. Marinette had to blush at the implication. She had to admit that Juleka's brother was very attractive and she liked him.

 _"Manon, Merry Christmas, and Nadja!"_ Marinette sang as Nadja came in. Marinette handed Manon over to her mother, and the younger girl was holding a yule log.

In came Nino, and later on Sabrina, and Marinette gave the two of them yule logs, singing, _"Merry Christmas Nino, and Sabrina!"_

The bell rang again and Marinette began, _"Merry Christmas, Chlo..."_

There was Chloé Bourgeois, who was there with her father, Mayor André Bourgeois. Marinette was gawking at the sight of her bully, and judging by Chloé face, she was not too happy to be in there either.

"Want a photo?" Chloé sneered.

Marinette's face sculpted itself into a scowl as she was thinking, _'No, I want you to LEAVE_.'

As if she would wish a "Merry Christmas" to this blonde skeeze, especially after all the crap she had pulled on her in the past.

"Marinette, don't forget that it's Christmas." Sabine gently reminded her daughter.

Marinette groaned, handed the yule log to Chloé, and quietly sang, _"Merry Christmas, Chloé."_

"Could you repeat that? I couldn't hear you." Chloé said, smirking and clearly enjoying the torment Marinette was going through.

Marinette swallowed her pride and she sang louder, _"Merry Christmas, Chloé!"_

André put his hands on Chloé's shoulders and said, "Chloé, it's Christmas."

Chloé scoffed and sang, _"Merry Christmas, Marinette! But I hate your guts, don't you forget."_

Chloé took the yule log and she sashayed out, her father following behind. He made a pretty hefty donation to the box.

 _"Merry Christmas to all!"_ The Dupain-Chengs sang as their customer left.

Tom and Sabine went back to work while Marinette stood in the center of the bakery. The bell rang once more and in walked in the Gorilla, Adrien's bodyguard. Quiet and unemotional as always, he took out a few coins and put them into the donation box. He was then waiting for something else, probably a yule log.

"Adrien's bodyguard... Oh, that's right!" Marinette said, remembering something. "I'll be right back, mom!"

Marinette dashed up to her bedroom, which was covered from wall to wall in memorabilia - posters, screenshots, images from the Ladyblog, etc. - of her crush and superhero partner, Cat Noir. She started running around the room, trying to find something.

"Damn it! Where did I put it?!" Marinette asked.

"Over here, Marinette!" Tikki said as she pulled out a wrapped gift.

"Thanks, Tikki." Marinette said as she took the present, zipped back down to the bakery, and then she just managed to catch Adrien's bodyguard as he was about to leave.

She followed him outside and she said, "Hold on!"

He turned to the girl and Marinette handed the present to him, saying, "If it isn't too much trouble, this is for Adrien. And wish him "Merry Christmas" from me and my parents, okay?"

The silent man nodded and then he took something out of his inner coat pocket. It was another wrapped parcel, with fancier gift wrap and a nicer bow, and he handed it to Marinette.

"Oh, from Adrien?" Marinette asked. The man nodded.

"Thank you! And Merry Christmas!" Marinette said as the bodyguard got in the car and he drove off.

Marinette walked back inside the bakery while saying, "I hope Adrien's Christmas will be a good one."

"I know he doesn't have the best home life, but hopefully it will be a little better tonight." Tom said as Marinette started to go back into the house.

Marinette walked back up into her bedroom and then she said, "Alright, Tikki, let's get to work!"

"Work? What do you mean? You've already handed out yule logs tonight, and you gave a lot of handmade presents to your classmates on top of that." Tikki asked.

"I mean patrol!" Marinette said as she started to climb the stairs to her loft bed... Unaware her phone was still in its charger.

"We're going out on patrol? On Christmas Eve?" Tikki asked, a little confused.

"Yeah! If Parisians see Ladybug swinging around the rooftops, smiling and wishing people Happy Holidays, then they'll be happier and less likely to be akumatized tonight." Marinette said.

"That's good thinking!" Tikki pointed out. "The more people who are feeling positive, the better."

"Thanks, Tikki! That's the whole idea," Marinette said as she opened up the trap door to her balcony. "If the police and first responders won't stop on Christmas Eve, then neither will Ladybug!"

"That's the way, Marinette!" Tikki said as she followed her owner.

Marinette got on the balcony of her house and then she said, _"Tikki, spots on!"_

After transforming into Ladybug, she took out her yo-yo and started to swing around Paris as jingle bells started to ring out.

 _"It's Christmas in Paris, all is cheery and bright! And I'm out on patrol tonight!"_ Ladybug sang with joy as she started swinging around the city.

She landed on a roof across from the Césaire apartment and saw Alya and her family having Christmas dinner through the window. She swung over and dangled down just outside the window. She knocked on it and waved to the family, who waved back with big smiles on their faces. And Alya got her phone out and took a picture of the spotted heroine for her Ladyblog.

 _"Families are together with their gifts by their side! And Ladybug's on patrol tonight!"_ Ladybug sang as she lifted herself up onto the roof before shooting her yo-yo to another rooftop and swinging away.

She made her way to Le Grand Paris and saw Mayor Bourgeois and Chloé in the dining hall, eating a very luxurious Christmas dinner.

Chloé saw her hanging out outside the window, and then she pointed and screamed in delight, like the huge Ladybug fan she was. André smiled and waved at Ladybug, who giggled at the irony of how differently Chloé treated both sides of her.

 _"There's always warmth for me, there's tenderness for me! Not alone, on patrol tonight!"_ Ladybug sang as she took her yo-yo and swung away to keep everyone happy.

 _"Snug as a bug in a rug, and everyone gives me hugs! Ladybug's on patrol tonight!"_ Ladybug sang as she went around letting citizens hug her, shaking hands with people, and making sure everyone knew that Ladybug was not going to stop on Christmas. _"Ladybug's on patrol tonight!"_

Ladybug soon found herself standing on a large rooftop that overlooked the Hôtel de Ville. It was where the largest Christmas tree in the city, with the colors of the French flag decorated it, stood errect. And she was smiling at the joy that everyone was appreciating her efforts.

 _"People care about me, with the spots on or off! Not alone, on patrol tonight!"_ Ladybug sang. _"I'll take this symbol of joy, and polish it all up! I'm the Christmas bug of the night!"_

She swung her way down to the tree and began running to it with a smile on her face, singing, _"I'm the Christmas bug of the night!"_

She then took her yo-yo out and shouted, _"Lucky Charm!"_

In her hands landed a large roll of red and black-spotted foil. She looked around and saw some other pine needles laying on the ground. Getting an idea, Ladybug made smaller Christmas ornaments and made sure the black spots were easily visible. She then started swinging around and hanging her ornaments on the tree. She also added a smaller red and black-spotted foil star on top of the tree in front of the official star to give her own personal touch. Surely the mayor would not mind her contribution to the tree?

Ladybug landed on the ground and then she giggled. She then started to walk away and sang, _"I'm not cold or alone. I'm so glad I'm_ _not in pain. I hope that this was not all in vain."_

Ladybug turned around and examined her handiwork and smiled before singing, _"I'd better get back home, and do so right away. Tomorrow will be a brand new day."_

Ladybug sighed, watching her breath float about in the air while the snowflakes were sprinkling all over her.

"Well, time to go home. Tikki, spots off," Ladybug said as her transformation dropped and a very tired Tikki landed in her hands. "Tikki? Tikki!"

 _"I wish I could help you to assist your transformation, but I can't, Marinette, don't you see?"_ Tikki sang, much to Marinette's horror. _"I'm tired and distressed, I've nothing to digest. I'm weak and running on empty."_

"Tikki?! Tikki, I'm so sorry! Don't worry..." Marinette said as she put Tikki down into the snow and then tried to feel around for something to help her little kwami.

"Don't blame yourself, Marinette. You used your Lucky Charm to help make others happy. And that's a _very_ good reason, so I'm not upset with you..." Tikki weakly said before falling asleep.

Marinette then noticed that she still had the Christmas present from Adrien. She immediately unwrapped it and she saw that it was a scarf, similar to the one she made him for his birthday. Only this one was in pink, and it was not as well-made as the ones she would knit. It had plenty of places where there had been stretching or poor technique and use of the needles.

Marinette immediately picked up Tikki and wrapped her in the scarf. She noticed an envelope was sitting on the wrapping and then she took it up and opened it.

She took out the card and she read aloud, ""Merry Christmas, Marinette. Love, Adrien." He's certainly something else. Just relax, Tikki, we'll get you some food ASAP!"

Marinette put the card back in the envelope and put it in her pocket. She took Tikki into her hands and stood up, dropping the envelope and card. Bells started ringing. She giggled and said, "Merry Christmas, Tikki."

"Merry Christmas, Marinette..." Tikki weakly said as her owner gave her a kiss on the cheek and then hugged her close.

* * *

At the Agreste mansion, the gates to the estate opened, and Adrien's bodyguard drove into the foyer.

Inside, Adrien was quietly hanging up ornaments on the Christmas tree. Oddly enough, his father was down in the lobby and decorating the tree with him. Nathalie was there, too.

"I'm glad you're down here and decorating the tree with me tonight, father," Adrien said as he took up another red ornament and hung it on the tree. "It's hard for both of us... It's the first Christmas since mom..."

Gabriel, still as stoic as ever, looked to his son and said, "I know Adrien. I know."

Adrien's bodyguard came in and he walked over to Adrien. He handed the young model a wrapped present from Marinette before walking away without a word.

"Who's that from, Adrien?" Gabriel asked.

Adrien saw the card sticking out in the wrapping and then he opened it. He said, "It says, "Merry Christmas, Adrien. Signed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She's so sweet..."

Adrien swiftly unwrapped the parcel and he gasped in surprise as a red hue bathed his cheeks. It was a blue pair of knit woolen mittens with faux fur lining inside. Adrien looked in awe as he examined Marinette's handiwork and her signature hidden in the stitching.

"Ah, Marinette's work," Gabriel said, a rare smile coming on to his face. "And a very good pair, too. They go perfectly with the scarf she made you for your birthday."

Adrien ignored his father, instead hugging the mittens to his cheek and heaving a wistful sigh as his eyes drooped closed. He dropped the card and envelope, more focused on the woolen pieces that his beloved had handmade for him.

His smitten mind imagined the soft wool on his cheek was actually Marinette's hands. The same hands that made him these mittens to keep his own hands warm. He then tried to sneak a kiss onto the fabric. He succeeded, only wishing he was actually kissing Marinette on her lips underneath the mistletoe.

Gabriel held back an amused chuckle, seeing his son so happy over a small present. But he knew about Adrien's feelings for Marinette, ever since the hat design competition at school earlier on in the year. He could tell because of how Adrien reacted to her victory and the tender expression on his face when he touched her hands.

"I hope Marinette's having a wonderful holiday, too." Adrien said as he looked out the window to the snowy scene outside. He could only imagine Marinette standing outside the door with a box of goodies for him and his father.

Back at the Dupain-Cheng house, Tom and Sabine had finished preparing Christmas dinner, and Sabine went to call Marinette down to eat.

Sabine climbed the stairs to the trap door to Marinette's room and knocked on the door. She said, "Marinette. Dinner's ready!"

Silence. After a few seconds, Sabine knocked again and repeated, "Marinette? Dinner time."

Once again, nothing. Sabine then opened the door and saw Marinette was missing.

"Marinette?!" Sabine asked aloud as she climbed in and saw the room was completely empty. She ran up the stairs to the bed and saw the bed was empty, too. And Marinette's phone was still in its charger.

"Tom! Tom!" Sabine shouted as she ran back downstairs into the house.

"Sabine? What's the matter? Where's Marinette? What about dinner?" Tom asked.

"Forget about dinner! Marinette's gone!" Sabine said, frantic. She held up Marinette's phone. "She's not in her room and her phone is here!"

"What?!" Tom shouted, shocked. He took Marinette's phone and said, "We'd better call around and see if she's anywhere else!"

"Right." Sabine said as she took out her own phone and started to dial up someone else's number.

"Hello, Alya? It's Tom..." Tom began as he used Marinette's phone to call up Alya.

"No, Marinette's not here." Alya said as she and her family were celebrating at the Césaire apartment.

"Sorry, sir, she's not at my house." Nino confirmed over the phone while at his place.

"She's missing! This isn't a joke!" Kim said while in communication with Max. Nino had spread the word to some of the others in their class via a mass text. For obvious reasons, he did not tell Chloé about Marinette going MIA.

Sabrina had gotten into the shotgun of her dad's patrol car, and Roger said, "Don't worry, Sabrina. We'll find Marinette!"

Sabrina smiled, reassured at her father's words.

Back with Adrien, he and his father were beginning to eat dinner, when Nathalie's phone started ringing. She took it out and saw Sabine's number flashing on the screen. She swiped to take the call.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Cheng. How may I help you?" Nathalie said over the phone.

Adrien paused at the mention of Marinette's mother. He wondered if Marinette wanted to talk to him and give her thanks for the gift. But she had his phone number, so why would she do it like this?

"No, Marinette isn't here, why?" Nathalie asked, but then her expression turned into slight fear and shock. "...She's disappeared?!"

Adrien dropped his fork on his plate and then he asked, "Marinette's missing?!"

"What?!" Gabriel asked in shock. Nathalie handed Gabriel the phone and he took it up. "Don't worry, Sabine, I'll send out Adrien's bodyguard to try and find her. And if we hear anything, we'll call you right away."

Adrien was fraught with worry over his crush's disappearance. He was starting to feel sick, and not from the food.

Gabriel hung up and said, "Nathalie, get Adrien's bodyguard to drive around Paris to find Marinette, and make sure you go with him."

"Yes, sir." Nathalie said as she started to run out of the dining room.

"Wait, can I..." Adrien began, suggesting he tag along to try and help.

"Do you want to help, Adrien?" Gabriel asked.

"I... Um... No..." Adrien said, beginning to get an idea. "With all of the other search parties out there, why don't I see if I can monitor the search on my computer? I mean... Maybe she posted a few things on social media that could help?"

"Her phone was left at home. How would she be able to do that?" Gabriel questioned.

Adrien flinched, realizing that his father was right.

"I... I don't know... But I'll call you or Nathalie if I learn anything!" Adrien said as he dashed out of the dining room, through the lobby of the house, and he ran upstairs like a madman.

He ducked into his room and locked the door before running to the window.

He let Plagg out of hiding, and he said, "Plagg, let's go! We have to find Marinette!"

"You sure you're not..." Plagg said.

"This is no time for speculating!" Adrien shouted at his kwami. _"Plagg, claws out!_ _"_

After transforming into Cat Noir, he burst out the window and started hopping around the rooftops of Paris to try and find his sweetheart, hopeful that she was okay.

* * *

Marinette, meanwhile, was walking through the Paris streets, hugging her arms to try and keep warm. She was wearing the scarf, and Tikki was hiding in it.

"Don't worry Tikki, we'll find you something to eat soon." Marinette said as she cuddled her little friend.

"Ho-ho-ho!" A voice up ahead chortled. Marinette looked ahead and saw a Santa giving out presents to kids. He had a sleigh and everything. She had to smile at the scene.

"No need for grabbing now, children. I have presents for everyone!" The Santa said as he handed a snow globe to a little girl and gave the boy a nutcracker.

"These gifts are lame, and I'll bet this beard is fake, too!" The girl said as she and her brother dropped the toys and started yanking on Santa's beard.

"Hey, watch the beard, please!" Santa pleaded.

The kids threw some snow balls at him and then the girl said, "Hah! No way you're the real Santa!"

Marinette walked up to the scene and she helped the Santa stand up. She said to the kids, "Stop it. He may not be the genuine article, but do you think the _real_ Santa would like how you're acting right now?"

"The young lady is right. You apologize right now." The kids' father said.

"...We're sorry, Santa." The kids said.

"It's no problem at all, children. Merry Christmas." The old man said as the family started to walk away.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked.

"No worries, I'm a tough Santa. But what are you doing out here at this time of night? Did you get lost?" Santa said as he rummaged around in his sleigh.

"That's one way of putting it." Marinette giggled as she rubbed her arms. A blanket was put over her shoulders.

"You're too thinly dressed for this cold," Santa said. "How does some hot chocolate sound? I've got plenty left."

"That would be great," Marinette said, before remembering Tikki. "And I know you love your cookies, but you wouldn't happen to have any to spare, would you?"

"Of course I do," Santa said with a chuckle as he took out a chocolate chip cookie. "I may love cookies, but I won't die from letting someone else eat one."

Marinette quickly snuck the cookie to Tikki, who ate it in one bite since they were in public. Better to get it in her stomach fast before she got caught.

Marinette sat in the sleigh with Santa and they toasted their mugs of hot chocolate. Marinette started to drink hers and Santa gently questioned, "So, you _are_ lost?"

"Well, yes," Marinette said as she stopped drinking her cocoa. "With all of the akumatizations in Paris, I thought I'd go around the city and help spread some cheer to keep Hawkmoth from akumatizing anyone tonight. But I think I might have enjoyed myself a little too much, and that's probably why I got lost. And... I must have been so worried about making sure that everyone else was happy that I forgot to think of myself and my own well-being."

"Being selfless is an excellent quality to have. But it's true, sometimes you need to put yourself before others. It's okay to be selfish every once in a while, especially if you work hard to do good," Santa said. "But I'm sure your parents must be worried about you, and wondering where you are."

Marinette realized that Santa was right: _Ladybug_ had gone out on the city, but as far as her parents knew, Marinette was probably still back at the house. She forgot to figure out how to keep her parents from finding out what she was up to as Ladybug.

"Oh no! You're right! I-I gotta get home!" Marinette said, frantic. "Mom and dad must be worried sick, especially since I didn't tell them where I was going! Christmas and families go hand-in-hand!"

"Hahahaha, now calm down. I'll bring you home on my sleigh." Santa said as he hopped over into the driver's seat and put on his hat.

He tried to get his scarf on, but it was so old and worn out that it was close to falling apart.

Marinette noticed the old scarf, before looking at the one that Adrien had gifted her with. Tikki saw what he owner was up to and then she went and hid in her usual spot: Marinette's clutch purse.

Marinette smiled and took the scarf off before handing it to Santa and saying, "Take this. I think you need it more than I do. The friend who made this for me would understand."

"A present? For me?" Santa asked.

"Of course. Everyone deserves a present on Christmas, right? Especially a hardworking, generous Santa." Marinette said with a grin.

"Thank you, dear." Santa said as he took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. He then snapped the reigns on his horses and they started trotting and dashing through the snow in the road. Santa was laughing all the way while Marinette sat in the back with a smile.

Everyone who was informed of the situation was looking around the city to try and find Marinette. They knew that the obvious solution, calling or texting her, was pointless since her phone was at home. Alya and her dad were on their bikes, Roger and Sabrina were in the patrol car, and Adrien's bodyguard and Nathalie were driving around, too.

"Any luck?" Roger asked as he met up with Alya.

"Nothing." Alya said, worried sick about her BFF.

Back at the Hôtel de Ville, Cat Noir had landed in the snow and started to look around at the scene. He looked at the tree and saw the ornaments and stars on the tree. Red with black spots: a tell-tale sign that Ladybug was nearby.

 _"There is only one thing this kind of beauty can bring. LB's Lucky Charm, am I right?"_ Cat Noir sang, and then he noticed the card and gift wrap on the ground. He knelt down and picked it up. _"And look, this gift wrap, too. It's an important clue. It's from my present to Marinette tonight!"_

He hugged the card to his chest and did a few spins, singing, _"Marinette disappears, LB takes over. She must be working to protect her."_

He opened the card and read it, and now his mind was going in irrational directions regarding the girl of his dreams. He looked around in worry, and he sang, _"My only explanation, it's my best bet, is that some super villain is after Marinette!"_

The scene turned dark and he grew determined as the snow continued to fall on him.

 _"It's a good thing I'm here, I'll protect her without fear! This girl that I secretly love."_ Cat Noir sang as a flurry of snow collected in mid-air and formed a snowflake-based illusion of Marinette. Her features and everything were made of snowflakes.

 _"And with all of my might, I will save you tonight! You're the girl that I secretly love."_ Cat Noir said as approached and took her hands into his own.

 _"If you'll never know what's true, I'll be there for you. You're the girl that I secretly love."_ Cat Noir crooned. They began dancing with each other a little bit. He did an underarm turn with her before pulling her back into his embrace.

Snow-Marinette looked up at him and smiled with a giggle. Cat Noir sang back, _"But what would you do if you knew what's true? That's why I so secretly love you."_

He hugged Snow-Marinette, and then she gently exploded into a flurry of snowflakes as the scene changed back to normal.

"Okay, who could have been akumatized on Christmas Eve?" Cat Noir speculated as he tried to look around for clues to find Marinette.

He found her footprints in the snow and then he took out his staff to move around so he could follow them.

Marinette had lowered herself in the sleigh as Santa waved to Roger. She rose back up with more hot chocolate and she said, "So, where are you going to be celebrating Christmas this year?"

"I have the entire city! The whole world, actually." Santa said.

Marinette giggled and she said, "All on your own, huh? Hey, why don't you join me and my parents for Christmas once you bring me home? I'm sure they wouldn't mind, especially after you helped me get back safely."

"Okay, but I can't stay very long. I'm a very busy man." Santa said with a smile.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Marinette said.

He drove his sleigh up to the Dupain-Cheng bakery and he parked on the road. He and Marinette got out of the sleigh and Marinette led them up to the front door of the bakery.

"Oh, mom's in there," Marinette said, and she saw the worried look on her mother's face. "I must have worried them sick."

Marinette opened the door to the bakery and said, "Mom?"

Sabine looked up and she said, "Marinette! For God's sake, young lady, where have you been?!"

"I went out on the town to help spread some joy, and I..." Marinette began as her mom ran outside. Hearing the commotion, Tom came out from the back, too.

"Marinette! You can't just leave the house in the middle of the night without telling us!" Tom said as he and Sabine hugged their daughter.

"Or at least sending us a text message!" Sabine scolded.

Marinette looked at her purse and she saw that her phone was not in there.

"Oops... I forgot my phone in the room..." Marinette said, face-palming.

"Oops indeed," Sabine said, shaking her head. "We had almost everyone in your class out in the city looking for you! We were so worried!"

"Sorry for the scare..." Marinette said, hanging her head.

Tom noticed the Santa behind Marinette and said, "Were you the one who brought her home?"

"Why yes," Santa said. "She was being such a generous and selfless girl, and she was great company."

"Thank you very much." Tom said as he and reached out to shake Santa's hand.

But then a silver baton extended from out of nowhere smacked Tom's hand away. Then Cat Noir jumped in between the family and the Santa.

"Nice try, but I won't let a supervillain like you get anywhere with the Dupain-Cheng family!" Cat Noir said as he retracted his baton.

"Hey, Cat Noir! What are you doing?!" Marinette said as she ran up to him and tried to pull his arm away.

"He's another one of Hawkmoth's targets, Princess." Cat Noir said, extending the baton.

"You're all crazy!" Santa shouted as he freaked out, ran to his sleigh and hopped in.

"Stop it, kitty!" Marinette said, still hanging on Cat Noir's arm. "He's an innocent man, not an akumatized villain!"

"I know an akuma victim when I see one, _mon coeur_." Cat Noir said, gently shaking her off.

"C'mon!" Santa said as he snapped the reigns.

Cat Noir said to Marinette, "You're safe now, _mon cher_. Get inside."

He started chasing after Santa.

"Hold it!" Marinette said as she tried to stop Cat Noir, but her father put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Don't worry Marinette. Cat Noir will learn the truth soon enough. For now, let's get inside and eat dinner. I made sure it's still warm." Tom said.

Marinette gave a nod. She was still worried about Santa and how Cat Noir, her crush, had jumped to conclusions. She hoped it would blow over soon enough, and yet she had a feeling that this was going to turn into a huge problem.

As Santa kept driving his sleigh to escape Cat Noir, the baton once again struck. Cat Noir had caught up to him and he threw his baton into the side of the sleigh, knocking Santa head-first into the snow.

"Hey! Are you insane?! This hurts!" Santa said.

Cat Noir, blinded by rage at this man supposedly hurting his crush, approached with his baton ready to smack it down and free the akuma. He was just wondering where Ladybug was.

A window somewhere in Paris opened up and the dim light of the moon filtered into the lair of Paris's scourge, Hawkmoth. He was surrounded by butterflies.

"Well, well, Cat Noir. Giving me the perfect Christmas present without knowing it? How perfect. An innocent man falsely accused, breaking the Christmas spirit! That couldn't be better!" Hawkmoth said as a butterfly landed in his open hand. He charged it up, turning it into an akuma. He then released it. "Fly away, my little akuma! And evilize this Santa!"

Marinette was in the kitchen with her parents, eating dinner. She was enjoying it, but she was a little distracted. She looked out the window and wondered what Cat Noir was doing. She had seen this pattern before when new classmate Lila tried to befriend her (or maybe something more, Marinette was unsure) and Cat Noir called her out on her lies _pretty harshly_. That led to the Italian girl getting akumatized and even after the fact, she still seemed to hold a grudge against the black hero. And Marinette was a bit scared that this would happen again.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" Sabine asked.

"Oh, I'm fine mom, just... Worried about that poor man." Marinette said, talking about Santa.

"Even superheroes make mistakes, Marinette," Tom said. "I'm sure everything will work out and Ladybug will fix anything that goes wrong."

 _'THAT'S what I'm worried about.'_ Marinette thought as she ate some of her mashed potatoes.

Back with Cat Noir, he had just gotten a very rude awakening - there was no akuma with this Santa.

"You... You're not a super villain?" Cat Noir asked, very embarrassed.

"Of course I'm not!" Santa said, standing up and dusting himself off. "You've been reading too many comics, young man!"

"I... I'm _so_ sorry. Is there anything I can do to help..." Cat Noir said, reaching out to Santa to help.

"No thank you! You've "helped" quite enough." Santa bitterly said as he started to walk back to his sleigh.

"Okay then... Merry Christmas." Cat Noir sadly said as he took out his baton and went back up to the rooftops to go back home.

"No one around here respects the Christmas spirit anymore!" Santa said as he got into his sleigh, feeling really upset. Immediately after, the akuma landed in the scarf Marinette gave him.

A butterfly shape appeared on Santa's face, and Hawkmoth began to speak to him.

 _"Well, I believe you. Santa Claws, I am Hawkmoth. Since they wrongly alleged you of being a super villain, why don't you be one from now on? In return, since I've behaved myself enough all year long, I'll ask for_ two _gifts: Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous!"_ Hawkmoth said.

"Ask and you shall receive. Merry Christmas, Hawkmoth!" Santa said as the akuma changed him into a villain.

Back on the rooftops, Cat Noir had landed on one and he griped to himself, "Ugh, _that_ was embarrassing!"

 _"Cat_ _Noir!"_ Santa shouted from below.

Engines revved and then red and black reindeer whinnied and got up on their hind legs. Cat Noir saw a changed Santa. His skin was now green, his beard had spikes all over it, his fingernails were longer, and he had red eyes with yellow whites. And his outfit changed up a bit, too. He was still wearing his Santa hat _and_ the scarf Marinette had given him. The bottom edge of his still-red suit was jagged, and his gloves had silver spots on them. His belt buckle was shaped like a Christmas tree. Other than that, the rest of the outfit was the same, and he had a red and white pouch on his back. The sled had turned red and black and had rockets attached to it that expelled green exhaust.

 _"You think you can get away with making fun of me?!"_ Santa sang while Cat Noir gawked in shock.

Santa ordered his reindeer to fly the sleigh up to the black cat hero, and he sang, _"You think you can get away with accusing me?!"_

The reindeer expelled green breath, and Cat Noir had to hold his nose and wave the fumes away. He then leveled a glare on the akumatized Santa, thinking, _'Great! I falsely accused him of being a villain, and now he really_ is _one! Just my luck!'_

 _"I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel with a cause! I'll punish and give you a fright!"_ Santa Claws sang and then he spun around and took out a red and black present box. _"Have a horrible Christmas night!"_

He tossed the box at Cat Noir, and it exploded into a bunch of bats. They flew at Cat Noir and started to surround him. Cat Noir tried to shoo them away, meanwhile Santa Claws had disappeared into the sky on his sleigh.

Realizing that he had caused a problem, Cat Noir gave chase to him.

Back at the Dupain-Cheng house, Marinette had opened up one of her Christmas gifts: it was a new video game, and she and her dad were having a match with each other. Needless to say, the daughter was wiping the floor with her father. Sabine was sitting in between them.

"This is great! I love all these new power-ups and levels for this game!" Marinette said with a smile.

"Hahaha! So do I!" Tom said.

Just then, they heard something and in burst Santa Claws through the window of the kitchen and into the living room. The reindeer's breath allowed him to come and go through buildings without breaking anything.

He was laughing like a maniac. Marinette, recognizing him, asked, "Santa Claus?!"

"Not quite!" Santa said, before singing, _"I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel with a cause!"_

Tom and Sabine stood up and stood in front of their daughter to protect her.

 _"I'll punish and give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night!"_ Santa Claws sang as he pulled out two present boxes and threw them at Marinette's parents. They burst open and revealed tarantulas and snakes.

Marinette's parents screamed and ran for cover. Marinette started to back away from the animals, scared out of her mind.

"You're safe from my wrath, Marinette. In fact, I owe you a debt. You gave me a gift, and that I won't forget," Santa Claws said while pointing to the scarf, which was completely untouched from the akuma. "I will avenge you! I'll avenge both of us!"

"Wait!" Marinette shouted as Santa Claws flew out the window, shouting, "This will be the Christmas of revenge!"

Marinette looked around and saw that her parents were gone. She smiled and said, _"Tikki, spots on!"_

At Le Grand Paris, André and Chloé had finished eating and the mayor had surrounded his daughter with Christmas presents.

But then Santa Claws burst in and jumped onto the table, knocking father and daughter to the ground. He shouted, "Horrible Christmas, everyone!"

 _"I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel with a cause! I'll punish and give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night!"_ Santa Claws sang, ignoring Chloé shouts about her ruined presents that the reindeer had eaten up.

He threw a Christmas box at Chloé, and then it exploded open and showered the spoiled girl in cockroaches. After screaming in fright, she got up and ran for it.

Santa Claws flew out of the hotel again and started flying through the sky again.

Cat Noir had vaulted across another rooftop and he caught sight of Santa Claws riding his sleigh through the air, shouting, "Horrible Christmas, everyone!"

Growing determined to stop the monster he had created, Cat Noir kept jumping across rooftops and running after the akuma, saying, "It's just you and me, Santa Claws!"

"Got room for a third?" Ladybug flirtatiously asked as she zipped up onto the roof and joined Cat Noir in running after Santa Claws.

"It's about time, Ladybug! Where were you?! What happened to Marinette?!" Cat Noir asked, confused his partner had been missing out on this while slightly interrogating her about Marinette.

"Long story. Every bug in the garden's got a secret or two, kitty." Ladybug said, before taking on her leadership role in their team.

Ladybug used her yo-yo to latch onto the sleigh while Cat Noir used his baton and the two heroes flew up into the air and on to the sleigh.

"So, who's going to deliver presents to the kids now, Santa Claws?" Cat Noir asked.

"No more presents, and no more spirit of Christmas! You should have been good, Cat Noir!" Santa Claws said as he took out a present box and tossed it at Cat Noir.

Ladybug jumped in the way and took the hit, falling out of the sleigh, before shouting, _"HEY! I've been a good girl!"_

"Not good enough, I guess!" Cat Noir said as he dove down after his partner. He dive-bombed down to catch up to Ladybug. She grabbed his outstretched hand and then she used her yo-yo to grab on to the sled again.

Feeling the weight rock his ride around, Santa Claws stumbled a bit. He turned around and said, "How does a sleigh ride sound, my wretched elves! Here we go!"

He started flying the sleigh around like a madman and the two heroes were screaming and hurtling around in the air while hanging on to each other _and_ the yo-yo.

"Hey! Don't you need a license to drive something like this?!" Cat Noir shouted as the pair had to run across the snowy rooftops while trying to hang on to Santa Claws's sleigh.

"Time to open your presents, children!" Santa Claws said as he threw a few boxes to the heroes. They hung on tight as they got bombed with presents.

"You deal with Santa Claws! I'll stop the sleigh!" Ladybug said as she swung her partner into the sleigh. He got his baton out and got in a fighting stance.

He tried to smack Santa Claws with his baton, but he blocked it with a long, thin present. And then it changed into a sword. Cat Noir was knocked back into the seat while ducking and dodging the blade.

Ladybug clung onto the sleigh and swung herself up onto the reindeer. She tried to get them to stop like horses, saying, "Whoa, there!"

The sudden shock of having someone on their backs caused the reindeer to move a little too fast and Santa Claws fell out of the sleigh.

Cat Noir ducked out and he grabbed Santa Claws by the hand. He pulled him back up to the vehicle.

"Thank you!" Santa Claws said before tossing Cat Noir out of the sleigh. He was hurtling to the ground and screaming.

"Crap! Kitty!" Ladybug shouted as she dove off the reindeer and she grabbed Cat Noir's hand.

She used her yo-yo to hook onto a lamp post and then she swung the two of them into the Césaire apartment through the open window, complete with a crash landing and sprawled on the floor.

"Ladybug? Cat Noir? Talk about a scoop on Christmas Eve! Anything you want to say for the Ladyblog?" Alya asked as she started recording the video with her phone.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Cat Noir squeaked as he sat up.

Alya noticed the rogue Santa outside. Cat Noir ran out the window and onto the railing of the balcony to try and chase after him, but Ladybug pulled him by his belt to stop him.

"Hang on! Just trying to ambush him on the sleigh isn't working. We need to think of another plan," Ladybug said. _"Lucky Charm!"_

A flurry of ladybugs gifted her with a large, red and black-spotted packing box.

"It better not be trying to tell us to move to another town." Cat Noir sardonically joked.

"Okay, I need office supplies, packing tape, and scissors. Do you have those here?" Ladybug asked as she started going through the drawers of the apartment to find the items.

The family directed Ladybug to the needed items, and then she wrote up a small list on a sticky note. She handed it to Cat Noir, saying, "Here's my Christmas list. Get these items at the Dupain-Cheng's bakery and then rendezvous with me at the Eiffel Tower. I'll explain everything there."

"Got it!" Cat Noir said as he leaped out the window.

Ladybug blushed and swooned a bit, saying, "I always wanted you to be my own personal Santa, kitty."

She made a sack out of the curtain she tore from the window and then she stuffed all the materials in it. She then told the Césaires, "Don't worry. Christmas will be back to normal soon."

Ladybug zipped out of the apartment, with Alya cheering her on.

Santa Claws was riding around the city skyline, throwing tainted presents everywhere and scaring everyone, when he saw something sparkling at the Eiffel Tower. He got curious and he drove his sleigh to the tower to check it out.

He got closer and saw a Christmas present dangling from Cat Noir's staff on the tower. Santa Claws conjured up a morning star to swing at it, but then he saw a picture of himself placed onto the gift.

"It's me!" Santa Claws said, pleasantly surprised.

 _"Santa, you're the winner. We stand down and surrender. We fear you have defeated us, so we give you our Miraculous."_ Cat Noir sang while Ladybug, wearing a santa hat, stood behind him.

Santa Claws put the morning star away and stared happily at the present as Cat Noir crooned, _"But beforehand, here is a gift for you. 'Cause even on Christmas Eve, you have a right to that too."_

"A present, for me?" Santa Claws said, delighted.

"Wait, don't listen to him! It's gotta be a trap!" Hawkmoth warned.

 _"Rebel with the cause, you give us so much fright. We all have the right to a present on Christmas night."_ Cat Noir sang.

Santa Claws took the present into his hand, but a gust of wind knocked over the Ladybug standee.

"Now!" Cat Noir shouted.

Ladybug jumped out of the present box and said, "Merry Christmas!"

She tied Santa Claws up and then she tied him to the sleigh with her yo-yo.

 _"Cataclysm!"_ Cat Noir shouted as he activated his power.

He ran across his baton and snatched the scarf off of Santa Claws's neck - not really enjoying the fact that he had to destroy the present he made for Marinette - and causing it to turn black. He swung beneath the sleigh using the yo-yo string and he handed the scarf off to Ladybug before landing back on the tower.

"Merry Christmas, m'lady." Cat Noir casually said.

"Thanks, kitty," Ladybug said, blushing and giggling a little bit. She blew on the scarf, causing it to disintegrate into thin air, and it released the akuma. "No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!"

Ladybug opened up her yo-yo and then she caught the akuma in her yo-yo. She released the purified butterfly and she said, "Bye-bye, little butterfly!"

Ladybug took the box she used and threw it up into the air, shouting, _"Miraculous Ladybug!"_

A large burst of red light spread all over the city, resetting everything and putting it all back to normal. The ladybugs even took the sleigh - that was falling in mid-air - and gently put it back on the snow.

Ladybug and Cat Noir rendezvoused on the ground before doing their customary fist bump, saying, "Pound it!"

Back in his lair, Hawkmoth was once again griping about everything. He said, "Go ahead and celebrate tonight. But next year, we'll see who gets the best Christmas presents!"

The window closed as Hawkmoth signed off for the time being.

At the Agreste mansion, Gabriel was talking with Adrien about what had happened with Marinette. They were standing in front of Emilie's portrait.

"Adrien, I want you to understand that I can't have you disappearing like Marinette did tonight. I can't fathom or bear the thought of losing you like I did with your mother." Gabriel said as he turned around to hug his son.

Adrien had to give his father a hug back.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Nathalie picked up. She then opened the gate before saying, "I believe it's for you."

Nathalie went to the front door and she opened it up. She said, "I informed everyone that Marinette had gotten home safe and sound. They were very worried about her."

Out on the doorstep, everyone who had known about Marinette going missing was at the door.

"Marinette and I discussed it, and she suggested that since it's our first Christmas without Emilie, that they all come over and celebrate with us." Nathalie said.

Adrien's heart was on a high at the sight of his sweet Princess happy and safe, and wearing her most adorable winter gear. She was with her parents, carrying some treats from the bakery.

"Please, father? It's Christmas!" Adrien begged his father. He _really_ wanted to spend time with Marinette.

"Of course. Come in." Gabriel said, inviting everyone inside.

At the large dinner table, everyone who had arrived at the mansion, including Santa, was eating dinner. And Adrien had made sure that he got to sit across from Marinette so he could keep staring at his crush. He had some mistletoe in his back pocket and he mentally prayed for an opportunity to sneak a kiss from Marinette later on in the celebration.

 _"Merry Christmas to all!"_ Everyone sang.

Adrien looked at the portrait behind him and he said to his mother, "Merry Christmas, mom."

Adrien turned back and watched Marinette eat some of the food that they had on the table. He was happy that he got to spend Christmas with his father and all of his friends, but most importantly, he got to spend time with Marinette, the girl who had gone out of her way to help people, and who had stolen his heart.

* * *

 **And _scene!_ That's it for this one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it. I did the best I could, trying to keep everyone IC while pulling the crush swap here. **

**And for those of you who are wondering, sorry, but Adrien never got a mistletoe kiss from Marinette here because it was too crowded and he didn't want to cause any trouble (not to mention with Chloé in the room, THAT could lead to plenty of insanity with poor Marinette on the receiving end). Hahahaha!**

 **Once again, Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
